A Walk to Remember
by Roxi Lee
Summary: Semma. He's dead Sean. What happens when Emmas life falls apart. Who will be there to mend her broken heart.


_**A/N: One Shot Semma Fiction**_

_**I will probably write Semma, EmJay, Spaige, and Cranny mostly. But anyways this isn't really the movie walk to remember but I think you'll get it once you read it.**_

**A Walk to Remember**

Sean Cameron was walking home from a late party with Jay. As he crossed the street toward the park, he saw a figure sitting on the bench. He walked a little closer and in the brim of the street light he saw a crying Emma.

He walked faster, his heart rate speeding up. When he reached her, he squated down in front of her. She looked up and wiped her tears. He cupped her face with his hands and and brushed her cheek with his thumb.

She got up and hugged him, she broke down in tears and feirce sobs. He rocked her back and forth. She lifted her head and began to talk,

" Hes dead Sean, he said he was going to miss me, and- and then the machine jus- just went off. He was the only thing that kept me sane. Sean, he was my only dad. And now he's dead." she was on the brink of tears, and Sean was nesling her in his arms.

" Let me take you home." She shoke her head.

" I dont have a home Sean" He was confused. He leaned in and kissed her with as much passion he had in him. He broke away, and pulled her up.

" You can stay with me" They walked hand in hand. Last year was a shattered little girl, Sean dumped. This year was a broken little girl, who lost everything. She never knew how hard it would be to lose someone. When that person was the one to make you fly when you felt you were falling, and sing when you found your voice. She shoved those thoughts out of her head right now, she needed someone to help her not hurt her. Sean Cameron was always there to** help** her when she **hurt** the most. Walking into the moonlight mist, and breaking through the tender light fog started the only thing she realized never ended. Love. Their palms sweating at the touch of eachother, shoulders brushing against eachother. Persed lips, racing thoughts, tear stained cheeks, and eyes that watched there fingers lace.

Pure and Simple love never ended, but the thing was it was reborn with a walk to home and a walk from home. See the thing was Emma will always be broken in some level, and others she'll heal. She had a weak smile on her face, blinking back tears she shut her mind completely off. As for Sean this isn't usual. He didn't make it through the cross- fire of him and Ellies' break up. Yeah, their over. But when he saw Emma shaking, and crying he fought the urge to walk foward, instead he bolted toward her. Tonight he wasn't letting go. Tonight he was holding on.

When they reached Seans house, he led her to his bedroom.

" You can sleep here, I got the couch. I'll get you a change of clothes." Sean said, preparing to walk out of the room. Emma quickly grabbed his hand.

" Don't leave, sleep with me here. I'm not ready yet." She said. Sean smiled. She changed into a pair of boxers, and an over- sized shirt. She slipped into bed. Sean easily slipped Emma into his arms. Kissed her forhead and wished her everthing and more. Souls collided, and hearts regained compassion held within eachother. Lies set free, and sins were gone. She was ready, Sean was ready and was gunna be there for her. But for now, the beautiful girl sleeping next to him was rapidly breathing, dreaming about what tomorrow gave her. As for Sean sleep wasn't easy. Eventually he feel asleep with the same dreams.

Morning broke through the shades. Blinding Sean, he turned over and saw a missing Emma. But he heard the shower running. He walked up to the shower door and heard sobs, and angry cries. He didn't want to just go in there, but he did. The door creaked, and Sean pulled back the shower curtain. Emma was clothed in her pajamas Sean lent her, but soaked and shaking. Sean gathered her in his arms and dried her off. Setteled her down on the coach. She was set in his lap, him stoking her hair. Soon they both fell asleep. Gracfull patterns of love breathing in and out of each moment. Instead it was life was giving them a chance to **breath** knowing nothing can stop there love from ending. Knowing that one day Sean Cameron and Emma Nelson will reunite and that day was today. Lacing fingers on their way to school, dates, and friday nights. No more pain, or trauma. Just two young lovers fighting life and love. But winning battles for eachother. The only love they will find is the love for one another.

_**Okay Short I know, not many one shots are long, but the next story I'll be doing will be a EmJay. Called Truce Romance. But I'm tired. I have guest comming over today ( Its 1: 57 A.M ) so I'll make another story as soon as I can. I can't promise you that my stories will be updated frequently. Depends on life. Well night or morning. Okay nevermind. And um review okay. Sorry if you noticed any mistakes, I'll try harder next time. But please don't be rude. Thanks.**_

_**Roxy Lee**_


End file.
